


Sugar(3)

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 春天来了。春天来了吗？
Relationships: Verkwan - Relationship, 率宽
Kudos: 5





	Sugar(3)

夫胜宽觉得头疼。醒来的时候以太过亲密的姿势窝在自家sugar baby的怀里，圈着人家的手臂，靠着人家的肩膀，腿也横跨在人家身上，偏偏小朋友还是纹丝不动睡的板直板直的，自己这样还真的像个考拉似的缠在人家身上。

一抬头就能看到小朋友那张好看的睡颜，昨晚自己借着酒劲对着这张好看的脸撒娇，结果被以各种羞耻的姿势反复进入。还不错，技术比第一次进步了些，要好好奖励他才是。

忙起来就根本顾不上关心崔韩率的身心健康，虽说在这种金钱关系里倒也不必关心这种东西，不过彼此多一点了解的话即使是在床上也可以更加契合不是？

夫胜宽小心的挪开压在崔韩率身上的腿，坐起身来。

崔韩率又没有好好擦润唇膏，屋里地暖开的够足，嘴巴干燥的有点泛白，但又有点诱人。

夫胜宽盯着崔韩率漂亮的侧颜，想起他的嘴唇一遍一遍落在自己耳朵上的湿吻，敏感的耳垂被捉住不放，低沉嗓音一句又一句在耳边又像在心头炸开，令人脸红心跳的荤话隔了一夜还让人脸热。

最近半年确实是有点儿清心寡欲，自从跟上一任分手之后倒是因为寂寞又约着互相抚慰过几次，但后来生活中突然多了一个sugar baby，工作量又涨了上来，就没再找过前任。可以说是身体上没空，心理上好像也不怎么想他了。

也是没想到昨晚自己居然还会因为他失态。

他和前任是在一次专辑的合作里认识的，前任来给他做了一首歌的feat，虽说一个主攻vocal一个是rapper，但这圈子也就这么大，彼此也有所耳闻。第一次在录音室见面的时候那人好死不死的穿成他最爱的样子，一个rapper也不知道怎么就穿了一身真丝质地的衬衫来了，看起来和这人的气质职业一点也不符。但大约盘靓条顺的，穿什么都好看。

不穿大概更好看。

录音前两个人坐在巨大的工作台前面敲定着具体的细节，俩人的工作椅越靠越近，那人的气息都快喷在他的侧颈上了，香水气味若有若无的，撩人似的。也都不是纯情小男孩了，眼神对上就明白是怎么回事，得到默认后那人的手就摸上了夫胜宽的大腿。后面的事情也就同正常流程一样，是轻易就可以想象得到的那种故事。

不过，和以往的花花草草不太一样的是，夫胜宽和那人约过几次之后，也说不清在谁的主导下，约会内容从直奔主题逐渐变成海洋馆美术馆艺术展电影院之类。聊得来又互相看的顺眼，身体精神都恰巧很是契合，刚好两个人都单身，也就顺其自然在一起了。

后来呢？

这段恋情说长不长说短不短，但对夫胜宽来说一年多已经创造了他恋爱的历史记录了。说爱呢，也到没有爱的多么撕心裂肺非他不可，但对方提出来腻了的时候夫胜宽还是觉得有把刀子飞过来咻的一下扎进心里。

在一起的时候虽然没想着太长久的事情，但夫胜宽也没想着要断了这段关系换个人爱，毕竟对方又高又帅，器大活好，哪一点都长在他的苏点上，可以说是床上床下都顺心。那人在他心里住了不长不短的时间，已经到了不用太多言语就知道他想要水杯还是餐具的地步，没用心记过什么纪念日但那人爱吃的几道菜却都在心里，想要挖干净过往掏干净回忆也是挺伤身伤心的事。

分开是分开了，也算和平分手，按这圈子里的规矩，没太大矛盾的就不影响日后往来。可夫胜宽不光工作上还得硬着头皮接触他，甚至还总是接到不是情侣胜似情侣的那种邀约。夫胜宽想，合着真是怎么开始怎么结束的，尘归尘土归土，始终一切也没变。

或者说都回到了原点。

夫胜宽确实暂时还不太舍得前任床上的花样，因此也就答应了几次。结果几次下来，又有点沉溺在对方床上限定的温情而不自知，搞得自己的心破烂的一片一片的，过了挺久都没粘起来。他自认是那种拿得起放得下的人，你说爱我的时候我也认认真真地每一天都有在好好爱你，你要抽身离开了我就也收拾好我自己的心离开，讲天长地久永远爱你有点困难，但当下爱的真的很用力，因此就算分手了也还能享受身体的愉悦不是？

工作上难免还会遇到所以这种断不干净的状态也没给夫胜宽带来多大困扰，再后来崔韩率就出现在夫胜宽的生活里了，等待小朋友成年的两个多月里夫胜宽还真没再想过前任。就是没想到自己的庆功宴他还非得来插一脚。那人进屋的时候穿着细条纹的灰黑色西装，后来大概是喝了点儿酒嫌热就脱掉了，露出来里面的白色衬衫。领带扯松了一点，袖口挽了一半上去，露出精壮的小臂线条，小麦肤色仍然有很强的性张力。更别说常年健身练出来的结实得像石头一样的胸肌，即使是浆洗得好好的硬挺面料的衬衫，都挡不住那种若隐若现的性感的喷发。

意识到自己看着前任的身体还会想七想八夫胜宽就有点烦躁，和前任就是从床上关系发展出来的恋情，最后无疾而终还不清不白的，现在家里养着的那个小孩，自己也是莫名的格外上心。在床上被干到昏昏沉沉的有点上头以为那是爱情也就罢了，下了床竟然还是对那张脸心动。

这种事情不是第一次了，28岁的成年人也该学会吃一堑长一智和及时止损才是。

崔韩率崔韩率崔韩率。

夫胜宽努力克制住想要躺回床上的想法。

算了，他心想，还要去工作室，就别撩拨大发了还是自己屁股遭罪，小朋友还没学会怎么怜惜他上了年纪的daddy呢。

刚想下床，腿还没来得及伸出床外去够乱丢在一边的拖鞋，就被背后伸过来的手拽倒，又摔进柔软的床上。崔韩率一个翻身就把他压在身下，两个人都没穿睡衣，昨晚做完就这么昏昏沉沉睡了过去。所以夫胜宽清楚地感觉到一根硬硬的东西就这样抵在他的小腹上，蓄势待发。

年轻人就是体力旺盛啊。

小朋友晨勃了。

崔韩率还有点困没睁开眼睛，但他睡的浅，床铺一动就能感觉得到，凭着本能把人捞回来，逮住乱抓的两只手按在床头对他的力气来说轻而易举，早饭还没吃呢这就想跑？

夫胜宽还没反应过来自己的双腿就已经被格开，崔韩率热挺的性器挤到腿间有一下没一下的摩擦。

想做，又不想做，脑子里跑过八万条纠结的想法。

强硬地把趴在自己身上啃锁骨的一头乱毛推开，“我不想做，” 瞥了一眼动作被迫停下的崔韩率，夫胜宽说，“你自己解决吧，我还有工作。”

下床捡起掉落在床边的衬衫随便披上，回过身来捏住还在呆楞的人的下巴，“韩率你记得，我们两个之间一切是取决于我的想法，我想做了，我不想做了，都该由我来主导。”

“最近忙，没来得及跟你讲清楚。你年纪还小，我怕你误会，我养你不是让你来跟我谈恋爱的。“

早晨总是静悄悄的，连带着房间里都安静得很，墙壁上的挂钟滴答，滴答。

“到目前为止你都做得很好。“

“床上技术再好好修炼修炼。“

“合约上说过，我也不干涉你的生活，不过程度你自己掌握。“

“好不容易找到这桩生意也不容易不是？“

视线其实没能对上，崔韩率发呆似的盯着他说话的嘴唇，一张一合突出好多字来。崔韩率觉得自己好像听懂了，又好像没懂。

对，是包养和被包养的关系没错。

虽然还是经验不足，但daddy想要做爱的时候自己好像有尽职尽责。

事后的褒奖也都好好收到了。

“知道了。“ 崔韩率快把深蓝色的被子盯出了洞。

春雨带来的暖意确实惊醒了半季花，院子里隔着远一点的地方，黄色的小花已经在郁郁葱葱的一片绿色中变得显眼。

但本该冒出红色的枝头还毫无动静。

仔细看看的话，其实那几棵木棉长得还不够挺拔。

//

开门，关门，书包放在玄关处。无聊的社团联谊崔韩率待了一半时间就溜回家来。不是没有女孩子来搭讪，只是凑近闻起来，奇奇怪怪过于甜腻的香水味让他忍不住想起来家里那人身上的味道。

脱下牛仔外套挂在衣架上的时候听见主卧里好像有什么碰撞的声音，仔细听好像还有说话声。

再往客厅走几步就能看到地上散乱的，鞋子，领带。

还有没见过的大号蓝色条纹衬衫。

蓝色是daddy喜欢的颜色。

主卧门没关严，在崔韩率站着的地方刚刚好可以看到卧室里正在发生的事情。站的这样近了，那屋里的呻吟声，自然很熟悉地入了耳。

时钟像是被强制停摆，崔韩率的世界仿佛被按了暂停，周遭的样子被打了马赛克一样慢慢模糊掉，粘腻的叫床声钻进他的耳朵，穿刺他的大脑把他吊在半空中，脚步挪不了半分。

分针好像走了一个世纪那么久，屋里的呻吟在一阵低吼声后渐渐消退。

男人推开卧室的门走出来，一边走一边套上短袖T恤，漂亮的胸肌是健康的小麦色，壮硕的肩臂把t恤袖子撑得满满的。

那人比崔韩率高上一截，崔韩率得仰头看他，身形也更有男人的样子，比起对方来崔韩率觉得自己真像个没发育成熟的小鸡仔。

看到面前的男孩满眼敌意的样子，还是对方先开了口，“你是...胜宽哥养的那个小男孩吧？”语气略带挑衅，手里没停的一颗颗扣好外套扣子。

“怎么？“男人回头往卧室一瞥，”看你这样子，吃醋了？“略一挑眉，帅气的脸上都是戏谑的表情。

“总不会是生气了吧？“ 他看到男孩微微握起的拳头。

“果然还是小孩子。“

男人走过来拍拍他的肩，距离近了，身高的压迫感更加强烈，崔韩率讨厌这种不得不仰起头看他的感觉。

“你还真当你在跟夫胜宽谈恋爱吗？“

“我说夫胜宽怎么好久没来找我呢，前一阵庆功宴上遇见不还为了我醉成那样吗？除了年轻体力旺盛以外他还会相中你什么？“

”长得倒是真挺好看的。“ 男人挑起崔韩率的下巴，”行了，省省吧，睁眼看看清你俩的地位关系吧小朋友，就算我不要他他也不可能跟你这样的人确定关系。“

又被这样轻蔑地对待了呢。

这种滋味在遇见夫胜宽之前总是时不时的尝得到，有人生没人养的野小子，还是最招人恨的混血儿，偏偏长了张五官深邃的俊脸，有关的无关的人看向他的目光里总是带着这种轻视的意味。

你长得再好看又怎么样，不过轻贱如尘土啊。

男人关门走掉之后崔韩率呆坐在沙发上好久。

听着墙上的钟指针滴答滴答，屋里的人好像直接就睡了过去，崔韩率不想看见那间屋子，好像整栋房子安静干净的样子都会被那间屋子里刚刚发生的事情破坏掉。

他想起偶尔心情好的事后，胜宽哥没那么着急赶他回房间，会靠在他怀里聊聊关于自己的事。

也知道确实有一个彼此纠缠了很久的前任，也是夫胜宽口口声声成年人的恋爱没意思的根源所在。

但夫胜宽没跟他提过的是，他和这个前任也是始于不需要负责任的床第关系，只是日久难免生了那点不明不白的情愫，日后的纠结拉着两人在爱与不爱里沉沦了许久，最后无非是在忠诚与自由上达不成一致，干脆不要反复折磨，还是回到最初纯洁的肉体关系的好。

也就是说分手之后，与他相遇之前，夫胜宽也没少找那位前任，两人干柴烈火，互相帮助解决解决生理需求，还有外带的一点精神上的寂寞。

可这东西是鸦片啊，他那个daddy看着精致干练，可很容易就过快的心跳和烧红的脸颊，还有那晚失神望着自己的醉眼，还是会在感情里面犯傻的人罢了。

崔韩率还是站了起来，挪着铅一样沉重的脚步走向主卧。

深蓝色的蚕丝被下面露出一片光裸的脊背，随着那人的呼吸起伏，背上还有几道红痕，提示着刚刚发生过的事情。

慢慢在床边蹲下来，他daddy的睡颜是情欲刚刚释放过餍足的脸。

崔韩率觉得喘不上来气。


End file.
